


Worth

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Series: Drabble Battle 2008 [15]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-04
Updated: 2008-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia needs information to save a life. Unfortunately Lindsey seems to be the only one who might be able to help. And he's not playing fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> All Joss. Don't own this, don't get money for it.
> 
> Demand 1 – Cordelia  
> Demand 2 – in a bar  
> Demand 3 – strip poker

“I did ask you something, you know?” Cordelia got angry. How could he sit at that bar, ignoring her like she hadn’t said a word?

“I heard ya. Ain’t gonna answer, though.”

“I really need this information.” She sighed. “Please?”

“What’s it worth to you?” Lindsey gave her a sleek smile.

“Pardon me? You’re a lawyer!”

“So what? I can’t trade information? I gotta give it away for free? I ain’t charity, ya know.”

“Somebody is going to die!” She shouted.

“And again: What’s it worth to you?”

“Just tell me what you want.”

“Let’s play strip poker, Miss Chase.”


End file.
